


by her side.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Mentioned NozoEli - Freeform, and nicoeli but as friendship goals honestly, kinda angsty, nico is a sweetheart in this fic but when isn't she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “You know I love her, right?”





	by her side.

“You can say the night if you want.” Nico said. Eli looked at her. She still looked like she had been crying all afternoon but smiled anyways.

“Really? Is it okay? I don’t want to be—”Nico interrupted her.

“You won’t be a bother, Ayase. You’re not a bother. Plus, the kids are asleep, the night’s still young and I’m gonna bore myself to death if someone isn’t here. Wanna stay?” And Eli nodded. She walked into Nico’s apartment (she even had to take her shoes off again; she was ready to leave when Nico said that) and they sat down on the couch they had been on all afternoon. They didn’t say anything. They just sat down and contemplated their existences.

“You know I love her, right?” Eli broke the silence and Nico nodded. They weren’t looking at each other.

“I know you do.” Nico had her hands over her legs and the most neutral face expression Nico Yazawa could have.

“You know I’d do anything for her?” They had had this talk at least three times this afternoon but Eli didn’t seem to get enough of it and Nico was being more patient than usual.

“Yeah, I know.” She said. It kind of sounded like a sigh. “I know you do, Ayase.” She wanted to add ‘I know you’d swim the whole sea for her give her all the stars in the sky I know you’d give up everything for her Ayase’ but remained silent.

“Do you think she’ll ever forgive me?” Eli’s voice cracked and Nico hugged her in that mere instant with zero hesitation. She was crying again. She sure was hopeless for someone that reliable, Nico thought.

“She will, Eli. Remember it’s Nozomi who you —we— are dealing with. If she doesn’t forgive you it’d be because she’s possessed or something. Not even the cards could convince her to not forgive you. She loves you that much.” Eli’s sobs were hurting to hear and Nico tried not to cry with her. There are some people who have contagious laughs (like Kotori or Hanayo) or contagious smiles (like Rin and Honoka). Even contagious frowns (like Umi and Maki). But Eli had contagious sobs. Nico always tried not to cry when Eli cried but it was impossible, most of the time. Her sobs were like stabs in the chest and Nico kept on hugging her even if she felt like she couldn’t anymore.

 

“Thank you, Nico.” Eli said. Nico was braiding her hair and she had stopped crying about an hour ago.

“Huh. Yeah. You’re welcome but could you please stop moving?!” Nico pulled Eli’s hair (on purpose) and Eli whined. “That’ll happen every time you move from now on, Ayase, so stop moving!” Eli chuckled.

“I’m sorry, Nico.” And then she sighed. “I love you.”

“I love me too.” Nico said. She had finished the braid and Eli looked quite nice.

“I mean it, Nico. I love you. I… I don’t know what I would’ve done today if it weren’t for you. You saved me, again.” She chuckled and Nico gave her a look. They had promised to never talk about the first time Nico ‘saved’ Eli, as she liked to say (much to Nico’s dismay). “You’re wonderful, Nico. I wish… Nico, could you please hold me tight, tonight? Nozomi—” Nico interrupted her hugging her from the back. Eli’s hair smelt like fruit and some kind of essence. Perfume, Nico supposed. She liked it.

“Nozomi hugs you like that, right?” Nico asked. She wanted to sleep and stop talking. She hated when Eli got dumb and sappy like some sort of clueless poet.

“No, actually. She doesn’t hug me like that. But when I sleep… I need someone to hug me when I sleep. Then I know I’m not alone.” And Nico hugged Eli in a manner that would never make her think of Nozomi, not on purpose but for her to always remember that she, Nico Yazawa, would be by her side.

 

“Thanks for last night.” Eli said. It was snowing outside and Eli’s nose was red. She was smiling and for a moment everything was back to normal.

“Yeah, yeah, now leave. I want close the door, it’s freezing.” Nico had never owned long-sleeved pajamas and was now regretting that choice. Eli smiled.

“Yeah. Just let me—” She kissed Nico’s cheek. “That. Thanks a lot, Nico. Goodbye.” And she left without letting Nico say anything else. Nico touched her cheek.

“Goodbye, Eli.” She muttered, closing the door. It was snowing outside and Nico had a fire for a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> SO. third day of the random song for a week fic whatever thing challenge: done! boom. based this on a one direction song LMAO. also this could be read as either platonic or romantic (it's really crazy how different they sound) but i wrote it thinking about platonic.
> 
> also! idk if many people will read this but i want to thank everyone who reads what i write!!! it means an awful fucking lot and i really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read the things i write and the people who also comment!!! i don't answer comments bc i'm kinda shy + rlly awkward (u don't know awkward if you haven't met me rlly) but please bear in mind that i am rlly fucking thankful for every kudo, comment and even hit my stories have. yall have no idea.
> 
> so thanks for reading, see you tomorrow and peace out! o7


End file.
